


Kagome Kagome

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers Generation One, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Gore, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream wanders to a place he shouldn't be... He shouldn't even be able to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2RFcrreoE8)

The hallway was wood, half-rotted and soft under Starscream's pedes. Windows, glass broken and shimmering in the fading sunlight, lined one wall, and doors interspersed the other, all closed. He could look through the windows in the doors, and see rooms, with desks lined in rows, or beds, stacked three tall and four to a room.

He wasn't interested in those rooms, though, as he walked through the rot-grey building. He heard something, soft and melodic, from a room still before him. A room at the end of the hall, where even the fading light didn't seem to fall. As Starscream drew closer to the room, the sound grew louder, singing, and he stopped outside the door to listen. It sounded like human children, singing in a language he didn't know... The only word he could make out was one near the beginning, 'kagome', it seemed.

The song ended, and there was a breathless moment, and a child's voice cried out quite clearly, in a tone that seemed to be a name. The children giggled, and then the singing started again. 'Kagome, kagome, kago no' and then Starscream lost the thread of words, the sounds blending together.

A little tired of the sound, and unhappy with his confusion, the Seeker put his hand to the door which was, inexplicably, at his scale. There was red around the handle, but he didn't pay any attention to it as he opened the door.

Children faced him, dozens of human children, and they smiled brilliantly, and either they were his size or, Starscream thought, he was theirs. They didn't seem to care, surrounding him and putting their hands on him, pulling him into the room.

He understood them when they spoke, looking at him with such happy faces. "Hello!" they said. "We've been waiting... so long..." Twins, he thought, with yellow hair, tugged him away from that one, who now looked just a little sad. These two didn't look sad at all, though. "Won't you play with us? Play with us, please! You can be Kagome!"

That didn't impart much meaning to Starscream, but the Seeker found himself acting without intention, joining the kids in their circle as they moved him. 'Kagome' meant the one in the middle, which he begged off of the first couple times by saying he didn't know the game. They laughed and showed him.

'Kagome, kagome, kago no naka no tori wa.' He knew the words now, joining hands with the children and circling as they did. 'Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni'. Starscream didn't know what they lyrics he sang meant, but the tune was very catchy... 'Tsuru to kame to subetta'. And the last line always sounded just a little chilling, "Ushiro no shoumen daara?"

Starscream was behind the child, but the girl, young and red-haired, dressed as they all were in a brightly colored traditional seeming garment, did not call out the Seeker's name. She named the child standing two places right of him, and that was all it took.

The children fell on the girl, yelling and kicking, deriding her for guessing wrong, and that was bad enough. Starscream, never the most concerned about humans, stood stunned as blood began to flow, limbs breaking under the blows the children gave the girl as they shrieked and laughed.

When he turned, finally, to leave this place and forget all about the brutal children, the Seeker found his way blocked, children in his way and smiling at him innocently. "Where are you going? Are you leaving? Why are you leaving? We're having so much fun, aren't you having fun?" they asked, clutching at him again. One of the hands touching him was damp with blood, and he turned to face the child, trying to free his limb.

It was the little red-haired girl, head flattened and skin torn from the blows, leg broken as she stood on it. She smiled at him, gap-toothed and crooked, tugging on his hand. "Come play with us. We can be friends, can't we?"

Starscream noticed too late that they were circling him. Circling him and beginning to chant, and even though he knew that their blows could never hurt him, Starscream felt a tendril of fear circling his spark.

One child seemed to notice this, laughing merrily and darting into the circle, pulling him from it. As though that meant something, the other children allowed it, and soon Starscream found himself in a living stream as the human children ran with him through the rotting halls, pulling him down and down, until they reached a place so white and sterile that Starscream would have known it for a lab even if the word hadn't been on the door.

Even here there was blood, though, in the corner. Old and browned, and white bones in tattered coats... "They used to play with us. But they hurt us..." the child said, the one who had pulled Starscream from the circle.

"So we hurt them!" one of the twin children said, and Starscream wondered when she had lost her arm. He knew he had take hold of it in their game...

"But only after we drank what they were making..." her brother added, holding up a flask.

"And now we can play forever!" the children said, beaming at Starscream with bandaged limbs, missing jaws, crushed skulls.

"Hey. Would you like to drink some too?" the blond brother asked, head held together with clean white bandages. "Would you like to play with us forever?"

Starscream meant to answer no, and maybe he did. The children pressed against him at every side, smiling and laughing and asking. 'Would you like to drink some to?' again and again, and they laughed as he fell, their own bodies breaking under him as he was helpless to catch himself. Something clear and rancid filled his mouth, traveling down his intakes-

"Oi, Screamer! Quit it already! Some of us have work in the morning!" Skywarp yelled, throwing a bolt at Starscream. Too pleased to be awake and safe in the base, Starscream didn't scold his trine mate, checking himself discretely for blood or flesh caught anywhere. He was pristine.

"It's joors yet before we have shift. Go back to recharge," Thundercracker mumbled, wings sweeping up to shut out the rest of the room.

Starscream listened, and lay back down. It was just a bad recharge cycle, like so many had been since coming to Earth. It would be better back home, but for now, he should take Thundercracker's advice, he knew. Ignoring his residual fear, as he always did, Starscream put himself back into recharge.

And in the darkness of his mind, he smelt rot, felt soft wood, and heard the children's voices. "Ushiro no shoumen daara?"


End file.
